


CravING

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CRAVING</p><p>sepenggal prosa</p><p>untuk puisi The Lust</p><p>Bleach vol 40</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, Shueisha Inc.</b></p><hr/>
    </blockquote>





	CravING

**Author's Note:**

> CRAVING
> 
> sepenggal prosa
> 
> untuk puisi The Lust
> 
> Bleach vol 40
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, Shueisha Inc.**
> 
> * * *

心あるガ故に 妬み (kokoro aru ga yue ni netami)

_Karena hati, aku iri..._

Sampah itu berkata, "Aku bisa membaca gerakanmu entah karena aku semakin menyerupai Hollow atau kau semakin menyerupai manusia."

Aku... menyerupai kau, manusia?

* * *

心あるガ故に食らい (kokoro aru ga yue ni kurai)

_Karena hati, aku rakus..._

"Aku tanya padamu, mengapa kau menolongnya. Apa karena dia nakama*-mu?

Jika demikian, mengapa tidak sejak awal kau menolongnya? Mengapa kau ragu-ragu?"

Dia mematung. Dia tak bisa menjawabku.

* * *

心あるガ故に奪い (kokoro aru ga yue ni ubai)

_Karena hati, aku ingin merampas..._

"Apakah 'hati'? Jika aku membelah dadamu, akankah aku menemukannya? Jika aku menghancurkan tengkorakmu hingga terburai, akankah aku menemukannya?"

* * *

心あるガ故に傲り (kokoro aru ga yue ni ogori)

_Karena hati, aku angkuh..._

"Karena manusia hanya meniru, mereka tidak akan pernah sepadan dengan Hollow."

* * *

心あるガ故に惰り (kokoro aru ga yue ni anadori)

_Karena hati, aku culas..._

"Bunuh aku. Cepat. Berjalan pun aku tak sanggup. Jika kau tidak memenggalku sekarang, maka pertarungan takkan pasti akhirnya."

* * *

心あるガ故に怒り (kokoro aru ga yue ni ikari)

_Karena hati, aku murka..._

"Jika ini karena benda yang kalian, manusia, sebut 'hati'; maka karenanyalah kau terluka. Karenanya pula kau akan kehilangan nyawamu."

* * *

心あるガ故に (kokoro aru ga yue ni)

お前のすべてを欲する (omae no subete o hossuru)

_Karena hati..._

_aku mendambakan semua padamu._

"Apakah kau takut padaku?"

* * *

Bagaimana? RnR? Thx.

A/N: Anggap saja ini pemanasan untuk fic saya yang akan datang. Hehe...

Karena hati, aku ingin merampas...


End file.
